<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blame it on the alcohol by throwaway18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437620">blame it on the alcohol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwaway18/pseuds/throwaway18'>throwaway18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i see you see me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking Games, F/F, jenlisa rivals, minor wenrene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwaway18/pseuds/throwaway18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all jennie wants is to see the day lisa finally loses, and through a small game of drink or dare, perhaps she'll be able to win this one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i see you see me [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blame it on the alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these stories are, of course, purely fictional and are for my creative outlet</p><p>please do not link these stories to any of the girls as i respect their privacy, and again, i write these stories out of entertainment and nothing more</p><p> </p><p>with that said, please ship responsibly and be kind to one another</p><p>&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re all children.”</p><p>Jennie comments, none of her friends really listening, as they lay out an assortment of alcohol and a bowl labeled<em> ‘dare’</em> filled with tiny sheets of rolled up paper on the living room floor. The pieces of furniture are set aside to make way for the set-up and Jennie thinks that no one is going to be sober enough to put them back together by the end of the night.</p><p>Or morning.</p><p>Depending on when they’ll be passing out.</p><p>Jennie has never planned on coming in the first place, the mere arrival of her presence earning a collective gasp from her friends and pasta falling out from Jisoo’s mouth (their shock couldn’t have been any more obvious). She is known as the hermit of the group, the type who prefers to spend her weekends holed up in her and Rosie’s dorm room, busting out an all-nighter when it isn’t even necessary since she is scoring top marks in her classes. So the sight of the great Jennie Kim “abandoning books for booze”—Rosie’s words, not hers—is a rarity meant to be celebrated with cheers, buffalo wings and more booze.</p><p>The only reason she has succumbed to Rosie’s pestering is because of that one time when Jennie couldn’t find her left boot (she had refused to change her shoes because her outfit was just <em>so</em> <em>on-point</em>) and was running late for a test, but thank heavens for Roseanne Park who managed to scavenge for it amidst the clutter of her side of the room. Jennie, apparently, had squeezed Rosie so tight and swore to her that, <em>“I totally owe you my life and my soul in the name of Chanel,”</em> but the older girl remembers no such thing.</p><p>And yet, Rosie’s guilt-tripping somehow works. That’s how Jennie finds herself in the “Red Velvet House”, named after the half-eaten red velvet cupcake Wendy had slipped on at the porch when she and her newfound college buddies were house hunting for a place to rent. That was over two years ago, but Wendy <em>always</em> checks for any discarded pastries as she comes home from class.</p><p>Just to be safe.</p><p>The house is spacious, enough for five college girls. Often times, Jennie envies their living situation, having an entire house to themselves, but having to deal with more people plus setting an effective bathroom schedule isn’t part of her rooming check-list. And it’s not like she can’t afford to buy herself a house either, but then that would mean more places to clean, and she hates the feeling of being confined alone. She’s content with having Rosie around and occasional visits from Jisoo, Jennie’s former high school classmate who is living with her older sister.</p><p>“It’s gonna be fun!” Rosie pipes up, kicking off her shoes by the entrance as Jennie follows her roommate’s lead. The taller girl’s eyes sparkle in delight as she spots Yeri, a freshman, preparing the tray of buffalo wings on the coffee table.</p><p><em>Typical Chaeng</em>.</p><p>“So who thought of this?” Jennie nods to the set-up on the floor, referring to the dumb game they are about to play. From Rosie’s stories, it’s an upgraded version of truth or dare. And by upgrade, that only means the inclusion of alcohol.</p><p>That much, Jennie knows.</p><p>She watches the <em>‘goods’</em>, as Jisoo had put it, perfectly grouped in the middle with the bottles ranging from soju, tequila and vodka, which kind of seems like they are about to summon a god of bad decisions and regret to keep watch as they purposefully drink their hearts out until they engage in a pukefest in the sole working bathroom (<em>“Because Seulgi-unnie clogged the other one. Again,” Joy had whined</em>).</p><p>Jennie hopes that wouldn’t be the case.</p><p>Rosie then answers her question, “Lisa suggested it.”</p><p><em>How unsurprising</em>. Jennie shakes her head, slipping into the guest slippers Wendy had left for them by the door.  “Fucking makes sense then. So juvenile.”</p><p>“Loosen up a bit, will you? I really don’t get what’s between you two.”</p><p>“Just how it is.”</p><p>To be honest, Jennie doesn’t get it either.</p><p>But the whole thing traces back in high school, and even though Lisa was in the grade below her, they were always competing in any shape or form. From academics to sports, including the first person to arrive in school. They have had this undeclared competition and a mutual rivalry between them, and Jennie is convinced that Lisa’s existence involves getting on her nerves the second she catches the Thai entering the same university as her.</p><p>“It’s either you absolutely despise each other, <em>ooor,</em>” Rosie inches her face closer to Jennie’s, a teasing smirk forming on her lips. She drops her voice to a lower octave, “you’ve got the hots for one another.”</p><p>“As if!” Jennie is massively offended at the accusation and pushes Rosie’s laughing face away. What a twisted sort of claim. Never in a million years would she see Lisa under a different light. She flips her hair and immediately switches the subject to more important matters, “So how does one win this?”</p><p>“Great.” Rosie huffs, knowing very well where this will lead to. “The sore loser in you is talking. Can’t you just play for fun? You don’t have to make everything into a contest, you know.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>A familiar voice asks from behind them. Still with her back turned, Jennie could already picture the annoying grin plastered on this person’s equally annoying face.</p><p>“For old time’s sake. Ain’t that right, Jen?” Lisa steps forward to Jennie’s side and loops an arm over her shoulders, which Jennie removes instantly.</p><p>
  <em>Touchy as always.</em>
</p><p>“Oh God, here we go,” Rosie groans and leaves the two to do their usual order of business, joining Jisoo on the floor.</p><p>“Whatever it is, I’m always here to win,” Jennie declares with so much determination that it elicits a throaty chuckle from an entertained Lisa.</p><p>“Really? ‘Cause didn’t the Fashion Department’s soccer team lose against the Dance Department? And didn’t their <em>goalie</em> score that winning corner kick header?” Lisa strokes her chin, pretending to think for a moment. “Oh, that goalie was me. I’m starting to think that you’re misunderstanding the <em>always here to win</em> part of your statement, Jen.”</p><p>Jennie rolls her eyes, crosses her arms and sports a bored expression as if the game didn’t bother her at all. As if she hasn’t spent the night after the match regretting to formulate a better game plan for her team.</p><p><em>God</em>, this is sad and pathetic.</p><p>But Lisa doesn’t have to know that.</p><p>Studying her cutely painted nails, she says, “Are you done?”</p><p>“You know I’m only teasing,” Lisa playfully pokes her on the arm, sending this strange jolt of electricity down to Jennie’s fingertips.</p><p>The reaction causes Jennie to jerk her arm away and moves to where the rest of the group are huddled in a circle. She doesn’t sit when Lisa remains standing, “Are we playing or what?”</p><p>“Yo, chill out,” a bubble of laughter escapes from Lisa’s lips and she approaches her, with Jennie internally criticizing her outfit. Their school policy states that students should dress appropriately, but for some reason, Lisa just <em>loves</em> to wear anything that shows off her midriff. She could have closed the buttons of her plaid button down but <em>noooo</em>, she’s left it all open for everyone to see her abs.</p><p>
  <em>Like yeah, we get it, you’re a dancer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Big whoop.</em>
</p><p>Lisa stands too close for Jennie’s liking, “Rules are simple. Pick a dare from the bowl and do it. If you decide to pass, then you have to take a shot. One with the most completed dares win,” she then adds as an afterthought, “And I guess the most sober after everything.”</p><p>Jennie scoffs, “Easy.” She had imagined something entirely complicated, but it’s actually very simple, as Lisa said and Jennie is pumped that she can win this.</p><p>Because seriously, how hard can those dares be?</p><p>“You haven’t played yet,” Irene, Yeri’s older sister, chimes in with shot glasses expertly balanced in her fingertips. She brings them over to Joy before returning her attention to Jennie, “Lisa here is the defending champion with a total of five dares,” she informs her with envy. Five doesn’t seem impressive to Jennie.</p><p>“Just five?”</p><p>“You’ll see why.”</p><p>“We’re about to start!” Wendy announces but notices Lisa fetch her car keys from the table, “Where are you going?”</p><p>“I owe Seulgi-unnie a favor so I’m picking her up from her class and I’ll drop her off here before running an errand. Not sure if you’ll still be alive when I’m back but,” she fixes her gaze on Jennie and winks, “Have fun trying to beat my record.”</p><p>Jennie rolls her eyes for the second time that evening. Why do her friends tolerate a person with an inflated ego? She hasn’t met anyone as insufferable as her. She settles on the space between Rosie and Irene, mentally prepping herself to knock Lisa down a peg. Oh, her rival’s bruised ego would be a magnificent sight for Jennie to behold.</p><p>As Lisa walks to exit the house, she pauses at the door and points to Wendy, “And unnie, I hope you’ll still have your shirt on!”</p><p>“That was one time!” Wendy’s cheeks redden, eyes bulged out in mortification.</p><p>The Thai finally waves them goodbye, front door closing behind her, the rest of the girls laughing at Wendy’s expense. Jennie has no clue on the backstory, but she stifles a giggle, wondering what type of dare Wendy had gotten to get her to strip off her top. She spies Irene beside her, the only person to stay quiet, her cheeks reddening as well.</p><p>“Unnie, are you—”</p><p>“Since Jennie is new to the game, she should go first,” Rosie lightly shakes the bowl of dares, the interference cutting Jennie off. The crimson from Irene’s cheeks have magically receded to normalcy, urging Jennie to set aside her concerns. Everyone’s eyes are on the jiggling contents in the bowl, waiting for her to make a move, so she picks a random piece from the bunch.</p><p>“Okay, I got…” Jennie unfolds the sheet of paper, her eyes squinting as she reads the inscription “walk around the neighborhood naked for two blocks.” She grimaces. She looks around hoping there has been a mistake in the dare and that it’s all just a prank to mess with her, but they all seem unfazed.</p><p>Jennie holds out the paper midair in disbelief and looks at Rosie incredulously, “Um, what the fuck?”</p><p>The Australian native pats her on the shoulder. “And this is why Lisa’s gotten the most with five dares.”</p><p>Before Jennie could even formulate a decision, Jisoo happily offers her a shot of tequila knowing that the chances of her doing the dare are slim to none.</p><p>“Welcome to drink or dare.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Last one for Jennifer!”</p><p>“For the hundredth time, it’s only <em>Jennie</em>!” Jennie protests, haphazardly throwing a tortilla chip at Wendy’s direction. The girl is drunk, and well, Jennie is too. So is Irene who has been rather giggly and smiley whenever the Candian speaks.</p><p>Scratch that, <em>everyone </em>is pretty drunk by the looks of it, and Jennie can’t understand why she bothers explaining to Wendy. Hell, the girl has called her <em>Jennifer</em> for like, billions of times which is getting into her head because she is seriously questioning herself whether she’s really just Jennie or Jennifer. She has half the mind to give her mother a call about her birth certificate.</p><p><em>God</em>, her head hurts.</p><p>“Right. Yes. Only Jennie.” Wendy nods as if it’s only the first time Jennie has told her this. “Your dare is…”</p><p>They have been going through the game for about an hour. Or maybe two. Or has it been thirty minutes? Jennie isn’t so sure, she hasn’t been keeping count. Okay, maybe she <em>can’t</em> even count right now.</p><p>In whatever span of time, Jennie is able to do things she hasn’t figured she would do while sober. She has called an ex-boyfriend and told him explicitly the real reason behind their break-up (<em>“Your sister kissed me and I felt guilty because I liked it.” </em>The guy told her not to worry. He was such a trooper), licked Jisoo’s foot, ate some expired condensed milk (<em>“Irene, if I die, this is on you!”</em>) and two other dares she can’t recall anymore.</p><p>Her memory feels like it’s been bugged.</p><p>And aside from those, she has managed to dodge a couple of bullets by taking shot after shot of a variety of alcoholic mixtures and it really doesn’t sit well with her stomach and—</p><p>Wait, she’s supposed to be listening to Wendy.</p><p>Her vision begins to double, trying incredibly hard to focus on what Wendy is saying, but her eyes trail behind Wendy where the mesmerizing Christmas lights are hung. They look so, <em>so</em> <em>pretty</em> and sparkly and—</p><p>Rosie snaps her fingers in front of Jennie, dragging her out of her reverie.</p><p>“What?” Jennie asks dumbly. She has almost forgotten where she’s at, and her seemingly conscious brain tells her that she is only <em>one</em> dare away from beating Lisa’s record.</p><p><em>Lisa</em>.</p><p>Stupid, annoying, loud-mouthed, Lisa.</p><p>The girl just knows how to rile her up. The thought itself sobers her up a teensy bit (and by teensy bit, it’s like a soft nudge to her barely functioning consciousness), and she wills herself to sit straight in her place, taking the paper from Wendy because she has no freakin’ idea what her dare said. She expects to read a phrase, similar to the ones written on the crumpled sheets by the bowl, but a single word is scribbled on it.</p><p><em>Jisoo</em>.</p><p>Seeing her nose all scrunched up, Rosie snatches it clumsily, hitting Jennie on the chin. Rosie reads it carefully, or Jennie thinks she is, with the way her brows furrow at the writing like she’s figuring out an insane math problem. A minute passes before Rosie explains.</p><p>“Ah, this means Jisoo-unnie gets to choose your dare,” the younger girl tosses the paper along with the discarded dares, “You can take a shot to get out of this.”</p><p>Jennie deadpans on the floor, “I will literally projectile vomit if I do.”</p><p>“<em>Aaaaand</em> I’m moving,” Irene scoots closer to a half-asleep Yeri.</p><p>“Unnie!” Rosie slaps Jisoo on the arm who is spacing out as well, “give her a good one! Something that would give sore losers a hard time—ow!” Jennie glares at her as Rosie rubs on her ear that has been flicked.</p><p>While Jisoo tries to come up with a tricky dare in this given situation, the doorbell rings and all the girls’ snap their heads towards the door then to Irene. She shrugs and mumbles in bewilderment that she isn’t expecting anyone else at this hour.</p><p>“It’s out pizza!” Rosie excitedly declares, somehow sobering up at being reminded they have in fact ordered pizza minutes ago.</p><p>“Ooh!” Jisoo, the only genuinely sober, bounces in place enthusiastically, “I got one for you little lady,” she lets out a wicked chuckle.</p><p>Jennie gulps heavily. She wonders what she has gotten herself into when she could have caved to her ticket away in the form of a lone shot of tequila and becoming a puking mess later. She shudders at that, but is also nervous for what Jisoo is about to say.</p><p>Almost nothing good comes out from Jisoo’s schemes.</p><p>Jennie braces herself.</p><p>“I dare you to kiss the person right behind that door for five whole seconds!”</p><p>“Crap, that’s good,” Wendy hollers, shoving the now fully-asleep Yeri back to Irene’s shoulders. Irene playfully angles her unmoving sister back to Wendy’s side. Wendy also retaliates, and it’s become this weird human pingpong match between them—</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Did Jisoo just dare her to kiss a random stranger?</p><p>Since Jennie remains unrepsonsive, Rosie prepares her drink, “Just take the shot, unnie—”</p><p>“Nope,” Jennie cuts her off, “Open that damn door. I’m winning this.”</p><p>Everyone gasps.</p><p>Except for Yeri who is snoring on the floor and is dead to the world.</p><p>This is the second shock of the night, apart from Jennie’s appearance. See, Jennie doesn’t give her kisses away (except for that one time with her ex’s sister, that was a mistake) and is usually shy when it comes to skinship even with her ex-boyfriends. She has made it clear since day one of their relationship that it takes time for her to progress in the physical aspect of it. So no one has ever thought they would witness the day she is willing to let go of her principles for tonight.</p><p>Just to beat Lalisa Manoban.</p><p>“Hello?” a feminine voice calls out from outside, “Is everyone still alive?”</p><p>“That’s Seulgi!” Joy says in recognition.</p><p>“Man, I’m disappointed,” Jisoo deflates.</p><p>Rosie gets up to open the door as Jennie follows suit, the older girl unable to hold a sigh of relief.</p><p>For the first time in a long time, the universe is in Jennie’s favor. Having to kiss Seulgi relieves her, as opposed to having to kiss a total random delivery guy.</p><p>“Damn. I can’t believe you’re going to complete your sixth dare,” Rosie sniffs overdramatically, resembling a sentimental mother seeing her child off to military, “It seems like it was yesterday when you lost to Lisa in a spelling b—”</p><p>“<em>The door</em>,” Jennie reminds her again.</p><p>“Oh, jeez, no need to get cranky,” Rosie’s demeanor shifts as she turns the knob slowly before finally opening it, “Alright, Seulgi, pucker up because the resident loser is—<em>oh</em>.”</p><p>The door clicks open, and the girls expect Seulgi to be on the other side of the entrance, but the person revealed is taller, blonde and is absolutely <em>not</em> Seulgi. Lisa turns around, takes out an earbud, obviously unaware of the loud conversation transpiring indoors.</p><p>“What took you guys so long?”</p><p>“Finally!” Seulgi rises from the porch steps she had been sitting on.</p><p>Jennie swallows. She tunes out Lisa’s explanation of not being able to do her errand as the blood from her face drains with the prospect of having to kiss her worst enemy. Her mouth runs dry, and she chest is thumping like crazy, unable to comprehend why on earth does Lisa have this bizarre effect on her. Is it the alcohol? She bets it’s all that damn tequila’s fault for making her feel warm all over, making her palms clammy despite the air conditioning in full blast, making her appreciate Lisa’s smooth and toned abs.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you standing with your mouth open?” Lisa asks Jennie in curiosity.</p><p>But Jennie doesn’t answer. She even ignores Jisoo’s <em>“Hurry up before you put me to sleep with your staring!” </em>when she’s too busy debating with herself whether or not it’s worth it to lose her pride and dignity over a not-so-stupid record (she just wants to beat Lisa <em>so bad</em>) which would ultimately earn her some priceless bragging rights that could wipe off that forever dumb smirk from Lisa’s cute—wait no, Jennie needs to correct that to <em>annoyingly pink</em> lips.</p><p>Lisa continues to stand there expectantly and glances at the others with a <em>what the fuck is going on</em> look, but no one says anything when Jennie finally moves from her spot and grabs Lisa by the collar of her shirt.</p><p>“Fuck it.”</p><p>Jennie couldn’t gauge Lisa’s reaction, but she can feel her body stiffen against her as she crashes their lips together. The older girl waits for a push or a shove or a simple <em>“What the hell?”</em> and her expectations vanish when Lisa relaxes into the kiss and even settles her hands on the shorter girl’s waist.</p><p>Lisa grips her waist with a little force, palms brushing against the silver of skin that has been exposed. Jennie’s mind goes million miles per second, her mouth opening upon instinct despite planning for this to be a short five-second peck instead of a make-out session. Her hand travels up to thread her fingers through long blonde locks, and scorching heat begins to light her body on fire.</p><p>
  <em>Okay wow, her lips are soft and hey, this isn’t so bad, if only other people weren’t in the room then—</em>
</p><p>Oh, God.</p><p>She moaned.</p><p>Jennie Kim has publicly <em>moaned.</em></p><p>She has to stop herself there.</p><p>Jennie pulls away, legs morphing into jello. Her mind is still up in the clouds, but the voice in her head urges her reel back from Lisa’s dazed state, and spins on her heel, “Five seconds is over right?” She pretends that the astonished faces of her friends don’t affect her.</p><p>“I…I forgot to count,” Jisoo murmurs.</p><p>“Five seconds was more than over,” Joy blinks at her.</p><p>
  <em>More than five seconds?</em>
</p><p>“Ha! I won!” Jennie proclaims, a triumphant fist in the air.</p><p>Lisa still hasn’t moved a centimeter, eyes fluttering to the ceiling, to the furniture, to Yeri’s sleeping body.  “I-I…I don’t.”</p><p>“Sixth dare,” Jisoo fans herself, “It sure got hot in here.”</p><p>“Huh.” Lisa nods, her glazed eyes scanning the room but avoiding Jennie. “I’m gonna…gonna go lie there, somewhere, yeah.” She blabbers something incomprehensible as she drags herself to the couch in the living room, her body slumping.</p><p>The game ends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You kissed Lisa,” Rosie sing-songs softly as she and Jennie finish up with the clean-up. Seulgi and Joy have retreated to their respective rooms, while Wendy helps Irene get into her pajamas when she complains she <em>“can’t locate my arm holes!”</em> which later on escalates to <em>“Stripping me off already, take me out to dinner first, Wendy!”</em></p><p>“A dare is a dare,” Jennie tries to prove her point, collecting the bottles near Yeri’s unconscious body (everyone is too exhausted and drunk to carry her upstairs, and Joy has provided a pillow under her head anyway). She stuffs the bottles inside the black trash bag in her other hand.</p><p>“And a kiss is a kiss,” Rosie counters, elbowing her lightly.</p><p>“What matters is that I won,” Jennie says all too fast for someone desperately trying to stay composed.</p><p>“You sure did, mate,” Rosie’s tone suggests she doesn’t believe her one bit.</p><p>But Jennie doesn’t care, not when Lisa is still slack jawed on an armchair from being completely caught off-guard. Jennie bites her bottom lip, glancing across the room in Lisa’s corner who looks away once their eyes lock.</p><p>Jennie smiles victoriously.</p><p>Yup. She’s definitely won this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>edited one of my older works which i posted back in 2019. this story was previously called, "drink or dare", but after much thinking, i thought of changing it into "blame it on the alcohol". i haven't written in a while, so this one's a little rusty. still hope you liked it!</p><p>for updates, you can follow me on twitter at @twt_throwaway18</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>